Dobiesław I Okrutny
'Dobiesław I Okrutny '(ur. 733, zm. 795) - Władca Polski od 769 r. do 795 r. Fakty Dobiesław był pierwszym władcą polskim, który został opisany w kronikach SuperKampanii. Z początku wydawał się być złym władcą. Był chciwy, okrutny, gniewny, lecz okazało się, że właśnie te cechy pomogły zdobyć mu tytuł pierwszego Króla Polski. Przydomek został mu podarowany przez jego przeciwników, za to, że był bardzo konsekwentny w karaniu przestępców. Wiele podań mówi także o jego wielkiej mądrości, silę i sprycie, ale ciężko czasem odróżnić te podania od legend, których o Dobiesławie powstało mnóstwo opowiadań i wiele przekazów z ojca na syna. Panowanie Pierwsze wzmianki o Polsce powadzą do Dobiesława Chościszka. Nie był on idealnym władcą, mało powiedziane, gdy tylko mógł nakładał większe podatki, a gdy ich nie otrzymywał wpadał w gniew. Wyznawał bogów słowiańskich, lecz do wiary nie przykładał większej uwagi. Władzę przejął około 769 roku, gdy miał 36 lat. Jego pierwszym działaniem po objęciu władzy, było otoczenie się doradcami. Jego głównym dyplomatą, został Doman prosty człowiek z Gniezna. Marszałkiem został Zbigniew Sermski, podczas swej służby trenował wojowników, a gdy była potrzeba, prowadził ich w bój. Zarządcą majątku został Przemysław z Turecka, zajmował się głównie rozpowszechnianiem, legend i plotek o silę i mądrości Dobiesława, z tego powodu zachowała się ich tak wiele, wykorzystane zostały wiele lat później, by okryć założyciela największej dynastii w Europie i wszystkich jego potomków chwałą . Bolesław z Lenka został głównym szpiegiem Dobiesława, władca obawiając się spisków, rozkazał mu poszukiwać zdrajców. Ostatnim członkiem rady został kapłan Sendziej, wódz wyznaczył mu mało ważne zadanie siania fanatyzmu wśród wyznawców, których miał zamiar wykorzystać w boju. Ambicję władcy Po wybraniu rady, bezdzietny władca postanowił znaleźć żonę. Idealną kandydatką okazała się Dobrawa, władczyni Kijowa. Była ona nie tylko silnym sojusznikiem, lecz także syn Dobiesława odziedziczył by rozległe ziemie i po matce i po ojcu. Po ślubie, wódz postanowił, by przy pomocy żony, podporządkować sobie pobliskie plemiona. Pierwszym celem Dobiesława jeszcze w 769 stał się Milzas, wódz Cieszyna i Krakowa. Armia Polan wymaszerowała, zbierając się w Kaliszu, gdy to nastąpiło, wojsko wyruszyło w stronę Krakowa. by zniszczyć mniejszą armie Milzasa, lecz ta umknęła im do Cieszyna. Tego samego dnia do Dobiesława doszyły wspaniałe wieści, Dobrawa byłą w ciąży. Armie ostatecznie spotkały się w bitwie pod Cieszynem, którą dwukrotnie większe wojsko Polan wygrało. W międzyczasie z Rusi wodza doszedł list od Dobrawa, ta prosiła o wsparcie w walce z Madziarami, Dobiesław zaakceptował wezwanie lecz zajęty własną wojną nie wysłał armii. Po wygranej bitwie z Milzasem, wojsko Polan dogoniło uciekinierów by dobić ich w bitwie pod Oplem. Po zniszczeniu wojsk Cieszyńsko-Krakowskich, okazało się, że wśród pojmanych jest sam Milzas, wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem Dobiesława. Niech żyję Świetosław Po zakończeniu wojny Wódz ruszył na Ruś, aby wspomóc swoją żonę w wojnie z Madziarami. Podczas gdy był zajęty walką, w Kijowie na świat przyszedł jego syn Świetosław, niestety Dobrawa nie wytrzymała porodu i odeszła tego dnia.Wojna się jednak nie zakończyła, zrozpaczony Dobiesław postanowił wyżyć się na wojskach wroga. Wojna nie potrwała już długo, a jego syn otrzymał nową ziemie Peryjesław. Po wojnie Dobiesław rozpoczął wprowadzanie nowych praw, które miały pomóc mu, w sprawnym sprawowaniu władzy. Niedługo później zmarł zaufany zarządca majątku wodza Przemysław z Turecka, na jego miejsce został wybrany Milzas wódz Cieszyna. Dobiesław powoli otrząsając się po śmierci żony, postanowił poślubić pewną Serbkę Branimire. Podczas pokoju w państwie Polan do Gniezna przybył pewien podróżny grecki kronikarz, który chciał spisać kronikę o Dobiesławie i jego rodzinie, wódz dumny swoich czynów nie odmówił mu pomocy. Hegemonia Dobiesława Edytuj W 774 wódz Polan postanowił kontynuować swoje podboje, zaatakował wodza Kujawskiego Witosza.Wojna byłą krótka, a Dobiesław po oblężeniu grody Kujawskiego, ją zakończył. Wódz postanowił utrzymać z Witoszem dobre relacje, wysłał do niego swego dyplomatę, by ten załagodził wrogość Witosza.Jeszcze w tym samym roku władca poprowadził kampanie przeciw wodzowi sieradzkiemu Sedziejowi. Walki nie trwały za długo, a Sedziej poddał się po upadku Sieradza. W 777 roku do Dobiesława doszły wspaniałe wieści, jego żona byłą ciężarna. Dzieckiem okazał się syn, o imieniu Borzywoj. Podczas gdy Dobiesław uradowany był trzecią ciążą żony wódz kujawski z wodzem Krakowskim wysunęli żądanie, by zmniejszyć organizację plemienną. Władca nie dał się zastraszyć, Witosz z Milzasem rozpoczęli bunt. Niedługo później narodził się trzeci syn Dobiesława, a żona umarłą przy porodzie. Po zwycięskiej bitwie o Sieradz, władca rozpoczął oblężenie grodu w Kujawach. Były kanclerz i zarządca majątku okazali się zdrajcami, więc Dobiesław na ich miejsce zatrudnił Zelibrata dworzanina z Gnieza na stanowisko dyplomaty i Sedzieja na zarządce majątku. Po zakończonym oblężeniu Kujaw, wódz Witosz poddał się, trafiając do niewoli. Zdrajcy zostali pozbawieni ziem i wygnani z kraju. Narodziny potęgi Po tym jak wódz Chorbatów Dragomir podbił Małopolskę i Czersk, wódz Dobiesław wykorzystał jego słabość i zaatakował by odebrać mu jego nabytki terytorialne. Po zebraniu armii w Krakowie, przystąpił do oblężenia Sącza, a po jego zakończeniu ruszył na armie Chorbatów, która oblegała Kraków. Po długiej gonitwie wreszcie wroga udało złapać się pod Cieszynem. Czterokrotnie większa armia Dobiesława wygrała bitwę. Następnie Polanie ruszyli za niedobitkami do Sącza, w bitwie tej Dobiesłąw został poważnie ranny. Po oblężeniu Sączu, Szpisu i Beregu, Wódz Dragomir zrzekł się na rzecz władcy Polan wszystkich ziem polskich. Cel Dobiesława Po osiągnięciu dominacji na terenach ówczesnej Polski, do Dobiesława doszło wołanie o pomoc. Jego syn, wódz Kijowa prosił o pomoc w wojnie domowej. Choć władca Polan zaakceptował wezwanie, w praktyce nie wysłał tam swych wojsk. W 788 roku Dobiesław chcą zapobiec utraty Czerska przez nieprzychylną sukcesje, wypowiedział wojnę wodzowi pruskiemu o Płock. Pomimo początkowych sukcesów Prusów, ich armia została zniszczona, a po oblężeniu Płocka, Dobiesław wygrał. Wódz Polan, był już bardzo bliski mianowania się królem Polaków, którzy dopiero co zaczęli wyodrębniać swój język i obyczaje. Potrzebował już tylko pieniędzy, postanowił je zdobyć w jakże chwalebny sposób, przeprowadzając wielki rajd na ziemie Imperium Frankijskiego. Rajd nie powiódł się, wojska Polan pokonane przez Franków, w strachu rzuciły się do ucieczki. Po powrocie do Gniezna do Dobiesława doszły wieści o narodzinach jego czwartego syna. W tym samym czasie w Skandynawii doszło do zmian kulturowych i militarnych, które doprowadziły do powstania tak zwanych Wikingów. Śmierć pierworodnego Do Dobiesława doszył tragiczne wieści jego syn Świetosław wódz Kijowski, syn jego i Dobrawy, która odeszła, zmarł z powodu ran odniesionych podczas wojny domowej . Wódz Polan otrzymał ziemie swego syna, które nie posiadał potomka. Jednak po tych zdarzeniach nadszedł pamiętny dzień, o którym przez wieki będzie wspominany w licznych legendach i podaniach, Dobiesław 794 roku, w wieku 61 lat, przyjął tytuł króla Polski. Niedługo po tych zdarzeniach do króla doszły wieści, że jego żona urodziła córkę, lecz chwilę po porodzie odeszła z tego świata. Niestety tytułem królewskim nie nacieszył się długo, bo tylko rok. W wieku 62 lat zmarł spokojnie, we śnie. Dobiesławie mężu Dobrawy, Branimiry, Kunyawy, które odeszły ojcu Świetosława, który odszedł, ojcu Borzywoja, Dobiesława, Bogumiła i Dobronegi i dziadku Nadziei, pierwszy królu Polski, oby Perun miał cię w opiece. Metryka Żony: Dobiesław miał trzykrotnie żonaty najpierw: z Księżną Kijowa Dobrawą, po jej śmierci z Branimirą, która była ze stanu Kapłańskiego, a na koniec Kunyawką bliżej nieznaną z pochodzenia przypuszczalnie mogła być: Saksonką albo Czeszką, Polką, Litwinką, Rusinką, albo o pochodzeniu Awarskim. Wszystkie jego żony zmarły podczas rodzenia jego dzieci. Potomstwo: Dobiesław miał piątkę dzieci: Świętosława Młodego następcy tronu Kijowskiego po młodo zmarłej Dobrawy jego żony, Borzywoja I Sprawidliwego następcy jego tronu, Bogumiła I Poznańskiego hrabiego Poznania straconego przez jego brata Borzywoja I Sprawidliwego, Dobiesława Małopolskiego zamordowany także przez jego Borzywoja I Sprawidliwego i Dobronegę. Śmierć Dobiesław zmarł w wieku 62 lat z powodu ran podczas walk o Małopolskę. Nie wiadomo gdzie został pochowany. Ciekawostki * Sam nosił przydomek Okrutny choć jego syn Borzywoj zwany Sprawiedliwy wymordował dwóch swych braci. * Wszystkie jego co ciekawie żony zmarły podczas rodzenia jego dzieci.Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Postacie